


FT Rangers

by KimChiHee



Category: F. T. Island, K-pop, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimChiHee/pseuds/KimChiHee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FT Island melakukan tiga buah tugas rahasia dari sebuah reality show yang menantang image mereka. Hari pertama debut =o=V</p>
            </blockquote>





	FT Rangers

**Author's Note:**

> Hari ini saya baru mencoba dan memulai debut di sini karena di blog tetangga lagi rusuh ya sudah semua FF saya ungsikan ke sini
> 
> Mohon kerjasamanya *bow* =o=V

FT island adalah sebuah grup band ternama di Korea saat ini.mereka benar-benar sibuk dengan kegiatan keartisan mereka. Mulai dari manggung sampai mengisi acara reality show. Seperti sekarang ini mereka sedang mengikuti sebuah reality show yang ditayangkan KBS.

“Ya hai semua para primadonna di seluruh Korea!” Sapa sang pembawa acara reality show itu. “Kali ini kita kedatangan tamu istimewa kalian pasti sudah tahu semua dengan sebuah grup band yang sangat terkenal saat ini. ya mereka adalah FT ISLAND!!” Lanjut sang pembawa acara. Kim Gura

“Hai!!!! Annyeong haseyo!!!” sapa semua member FT ISLAND.

“Annyeong haseyo FT island. Pasti kalian sibuk sekali kan? Oke sebelum itu apakalian bisa perkenalkan diri kalian.” Seru Kim Gura.

 

“Masa kami belum dikenal sih? Hiks.. hiks… apa kalian belum kenal kami?” Celetuk Hongki dengan tampang innocentnya. “Hai Joneun Hongki imnida. Namja yang paling imut nan lucu di sini dan juga yang paling tua dan paling pendek di sini.”

“Hai Joneun Jonghun imnida.” Seru Jonghun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

“Hai Joneun Seunghyun imnida.” Seru Seunghyun.

“Joneun Jaejin imnida. Dan ini Min hwan.” Seru Jaejin

“Hei kau mengambil kesempatanku untuk berbicara!” Min hwan memajukan bibirnya yang seksi.

“Kalian tahu kenapa kalian dipanggil kesini? Ke studio KBS?” Tanya Kim Gura.

“Kami tidak baca naskah sebelumnya sih!!!” Kata Hongki dengan tampang innocentnya.

“Kalian akan berada di acara reality show yang bernama FT RANGERS!!!” Seru Kim Gura semangat.

Tepuk tangan membahana di seluruh ruangan studio. Member-member FT island pun ikut bertepuk tangan.

“Di acara FT RANGERS kali ini kalian akan diminta untuk melakukan beberapa macam pekerjaan selama tiga hari. Nah untuk mempersingkat acara tugas pertama kalian adalah mengurus bayi!!!” Kata Kim Gura.

“Mengurus bayi adalah keahlianku! Kalian bisa mengandalkanku. Heheheeh” Seru Hongki cengengesan.

“Jincha??” Tanya Jaejin tidak percaya. “Kau kan paling ga bisa merawat anak bayi.”

“Ini seperti acara SHINee hello baby ya?” Tanya Jonghun.

“Ya kalian akan tahu nanti. Ayo kita berangkat menuju bayi-bayi imut yang sudah menunggu untuk kalian rawat. Berangkat!!”

***

(DAY 1)

 

Sesampainya mobil yang membawa kru-kru acara FT RANGERS dan para member FT island di sebuah tempat. Para member FT island dijinkan untuk turun dari mobil bersama Kim Gura si pembawa acara.

“Nah kita sudah sampai di tempat di mana bayi-bayi lucu yang akan kalian rawat.” Seru Kim Gura

“Kayaknya ini bukan tempat penitipan bayi atau panti asuhan.” Seru Hongki sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat itu.

“Apa kau siap untuk mengurus bayi-bayi nan imut ini?” Tanya Kim Gura.

“Aku sangat siap!” Jawab Hongki.

“Aku tak tanya kau! Hei kau yang di sana jangan diam aja!’ Kata Kim Gura pada Minhwan.

“Habis Hongki hyung terlalu banyak bicara jadi aku ga kebagian ngomong.” Seru Minhwan.

“Tadi siapa namamu?” Tanya Kim Gura.

“Minhwan.”

“Mwo?? Minhwa?” Tanya Kim Gura.

“Minhwan!” Teriak Minhwan

“Oh iya mianhae! Maklum kuping sudah tua pasti jadi sedikit bolot. Oke! Di sini kita akan merawat bayi-bayi. Hongki tadi kau bilang sangat siap untuk merawat bayi-bayi ini.” Tanya Kim Gura pada Hongki. Hongki mengangguk semangat.

“Nah bayi yang akan kalian rawat adalah bayi-bayi dari binatang buas seperti bayi singa, macan dan lain-lain.” Seru Kim Gura.

“MWO??” Member FT island benar-benar kaget mendengarnya, terutama Hongki. Mereka kira bayi yang akan mereka rawat adalah bayi-bayi manusia yang lucu.

“Tidak apa-apa. Mereka kan hanya bayi! Pasti ga akan menyeramkan.” Kata Hongki meyakinkan member yang lain.

“Ya mereka hanya bayi tapi mereka sekarang tinggal dengan induk mereka.” Tambah Kim Gura.

“MWO??” Kali ini mereka benar-benar syok karena harus berhadapan dengan hewan-hewan yang berbahaya.

“Boleh kami pulang sekarang.” Pinta Hongki memelas.

“Sudahlah hyung, tadi kan kau bilang semangat untuk merawat bayi. Silahkan ini bagianmu!” Ledek Minhwan.

Para member FT island dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam tempat tersebut. Ternyata tempat tersebut dipenuhi dengan kandang-kandang hewan buas bersama dengan anak-anak mereka. Induk dari bayi-bayi binatang-binatang itu terlihat kurang senang dengan kehadiran orang asing di kandang mereka.

Ada seekor singa yang mengaum dan itu membuat member FT island kaget dan sedikit ketakutan.

“Bisa ga kita pulang sekarang?” Tanya Hongki memelas.

“Ga hyung! Tadi kan kau yang minta ini.” Jawab Jaejin.

“Oke aku sudah membagi tugas untuk kalian! Pertama Jonghun kau member makan anak singa dan harimau, Jaejin dan Senghyun kau memandikan bayi-bayi beruang, Minhwan kau memberi susu pada bayi gorilla. Sedangkan Hongki kau bantu petugas untuk menyikat gigi kuda nil di luar!” Seru Kim Gura.

“Mwo?? Kok Cuma aku sendiri yang disuruh nyikat gigi? Udah gitu bukan anaknya lagi!!” Protes Hongki.

“Sudahlah hyung terima saja!” Ledek Jaejin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Hongki.

Semua member FT island memulai pekerjaan mereka, begitu juga Hongki yang sedang membantu petugas untuk menyikat gigi seekor kuda nil yang besar.

“Bagaimana aku menyikat giginya? Apa pakai sikat gigi yang biasa?” Tanya Hongki pada petugas yang menemani Hongki.

“Kalau itu mah bisa setahun selesainya.”

“Ya gag lah kita pakai ini!” Petugas itu menyerahkan sebuah sikat yang mirip sikat untuk lantai dengan gagang yang panjang.

“Lihat-lihat apa kalian mau pake sikat ini untuk gigi kalian? Wahahaahha~ ini sih buat nyikat lantai. Mulut kalian sebesar apa ya?” Seru Hongki cengengesan.

Hongki memulai pekerjaannya. Dia diberi contoh dulu oleh petugas itu. Setelah itu Hongki melakukan tugasnya sendiri.

“Yang bersih ya!!” Teriak Kim Gura dari kejauhan.

Hongki mulaimenyikat gigi kuda nil itu. “Wahahahah~ kepalaku saja muat di dalam mulut kuda nil ini.” Hongki mencoba untuk memasukan kepalanya ke dalam mulut kuda nil yang sedang terbuak. “Aku jangan dimakan ya!! Dagingku  
alot.hheheheh~”

“ aishh….. mulutmu itu bau sekali! Kau harus minum penyegar mulut. Biar kalau kau bersendawa baunya seharum wangi bunga.” Hongki terus saja bicara ngalor ngidul pada kuda nil itu.

Hongki akhirnya selesai mengerjakan tugasnya begitu juga dengan member yang lain. Mereka semua diberi penghargaan oleh ketua petugas dengan memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk berfoto dengan binatang-binatang yang ada di sana.

Jonghun memilih untuk berfoto dengan anak singa yang lucu. Minhwan dan Jaejin memilih berfoto dengan anak-anak simpanse dan Seunghyun dengan anak harimau Sumatra.

“Aku ingin berfoto dengan kuda nil yang sudah kusikat giginya.” Seru Hongki.

Akhirnya Hongki berfoto dengan kuda nil tersebut. “Napasmu masih bau! Kusarankan kau minum pembersih lantai biar lebih harum. Wahahhahah~” Kata Hongki pada kuda nil itu.

“Annyeong!!!” Seru para member FT island saat mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

***

(DAY 2)

“Hai kalian sudah kembali dalam acara FT RANGERS! Hari ini tugas kalian adalah…” Sebelum Kim Gura menyelesaikan kalimatnya Hongki sudah memotongnya lebih dulu.

“Jangan tugas yang aneh-aneh seperti kemarin ya!!!” Kata Hongki.

“Aishhh… kau itu terlalu banyak bicara kasih kesempatan pada dongsaengmu. Oh siapa namamu?” Tanya Kim Gura pada Seunghyun.

“Seunghyun imnida.” Jawab Seunghyun

“Ya siapalah~ yang jelas kau harus banyak bicara! Kau tidak sedang sakit gigi kan?” Tanya Kim Gura. Seunghyun hanya menggeleng dan tertawa.

“Oke sekarang kalian akan menjadi dokter! Ayo ikut aku.” Seru Kim Gura semangat.

***

Mereka telah sampai di sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup besar di pinggiran Seoul. Mereka semua segera berkumpul di depan rumah sakit itu.

‘”Kayaknya belum pernah liat rumah sakit ini deh!” Seru Minhwan.

“Ya, kalian sekarang akan merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang dokter. Dokter jiwa!” Seru Kim Gura.

“MWO?? Aishh…” Hanya jawaban itu yang terdengar dari mulut semua member FT island.

“Kita kayaknya ga perlu kesini untuk jadi dokter jiwa. Karena tiap hari kita juga ketemu orang gila.” Seru Jaejin.

“Ya dan oang gila itu adalah vokalis FT Island. Terlebih setelah dia sangat akrab dengan Hee chul hyung.” Tambah Minhwan.

“Aku donk?” Tanya Hongki bingung.

“Ya sudah kalian ganti pakaian kalian dengan baju yang sudah disediakan.” Perintah Kim Gura.

Setelah semua member FT island mengganti baju mereka. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu dan memulai peran mereka sebagai seorang dokter jiwa.

Mereka berlima disuruh untuk memberikan makan para pasien-pasien di rumah sakit jiwa tersebut. Hongki melakukan sebuah ide gila yaitu mencoba berbicara dengan salah satu pasien.

“Hai! Kau tahu kami? Kami FT island!” Kata Hongki. Pasien yang diajaknya bicara hanya terdiam dan menatap Hongki.

“Wah kau pasti terpesona dengan ketampananku ya? Oh gumawooo…” Seru Hongki girang.

“Lihat kan dia sudah sama seperti pasien yang ada di sini.” Kata Seunghyun. Kim Gura yang mendengarnya menjabat tangan Seunghyun. Seunghyun terlihat sangat bingung.

“Selamat! Akhirnya kau mau bicara juga! Kukira kau sedang sakit gigi atau sedang sariawan.” Ledek Kim Gura.

Hongki masih saja terus berbicara pada pasien tersebut. “Kau tahu lagu kami? Kami itu sangat terkenal. Kau tahu lagu love love love? Itu lagu kami.”

Hongki mulai bernyanyi. “Annyeong ne sarang sarang sarang.”

“Hyung sampai kapan kau mau disitu? Apa kau betah di sini?” Tanya Minhwan.

“Sekarang sudah sore hyung, lagipula tugas kita sudah selesai.” Lanjut Jonghun.  
Tugas para member sebagai dokter jiwa telah selesai. Akhirnya para member FT island meninggalkan rumah sakit itu.

“Annyeong…” Seru mereka berlima.

“Kalian semua cepat sembuh ya!!! Dan ingat beli kaset kami ya!” Teriak Hongki.  
***  
(DAY 3)

“Kali ini tugas kami apa lagi? Aku yakin tugas kali ini aneh lagi.” Seru Hongki.

“Tenang saja tugas kalian berhubungan dengan anak-anak.” Jawab Kim Gura.

“anak-anak apa dulu nih?” Selidik Jaejin.

“Ya, tugas kalian hari ini adalah kalian menjadi seorang guru play grup.” Kata Kim Gura.

“Akhirnya anak manusia juga!” Seru Minhwan.

Mereka berlima diantarkan ke sebuah playgrup yang tidak besar di pinggiran Seoul. Sesampainya mereka di sana mereka dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam sebuah kelas oleh salah seorang guru di sana.

“Ayo perkenalkan ahjussi-ahjussi ini! katakana annyeong haseyo.” Seru guru tersebut.

“Annyeong haseyo ahjussi!!” Seru anak-anak

“Annyeong haseyo” Seru mereka berlima serempak.

“Hari ini ahjussi-ahjussi ini yang menjadi songsangnim kalian yang baik ya sama mereka.” Kata songsangnim itu pada murid-muridnya. Lalu guru itu meninggalkan kelas.

Para member FT island memulai tugas mereka menjadi guru playgrup. Mereka berlima mencoba segala macam cara untuk menarik perhatian anak-anak itu, mulai dari bernyanyi, bercerita , bahkan berjoget seperti orang gila. Tapi tetap saja anak-anak itu sibuk bermain sendiri bahkan ada yang menangis.

“Aku nyerah!” Seru Jaejin.

Mereka berlima benbar-benar kewalahan mengurus anak-anak itu. “Kita aja berlima kewalahan. Apalagi songsangnim itu yang hanya sendiri ya?” Kata Jonghun.

Akhirnya tugas mereka sebagai guru playgrup telah selesai. Sebagai kenang-kenangan mereka berlima berfoto dengan  
anak-anak di sana.

“Annyeong!!” Seru mereka berlima meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka pergi menuju studio KBS.

“Nah bagaimana perasaan kalian saat menerima tugas-tugas yang sudah team FT RANGERS siapkan untuk kalian? Tanya Kim Gura.

“Kami benar-benar tidak menyangka kami bisa merasakan pekerjaan seperti itu. Itu membuat kami menghargai pekerjaan-pekerjaan lain. Bahkan…” Kim Gura segera memotong ucapan Hongki.

“Sudah!! Aku terlalu banyak bicara. Biarkan yang lain.” Seru Kim Gura.

“Kami benar-benar menikamti pekerjaan itu.” Seru sang leader.

“Oke saatnya acara FT RANGERS selesai. Ada yang mau disampaikan untuk para pemirsa yang sedang menonton acara ini?” Tanya Kim Gura.  
“Hai untuk para pemirsa khususnya PRIMADONNA tunggu kami dalam acara reality berikutnya ya!!! Annyeong!!” Seru Jonghun menutup acara FT RANGERS


End file.
